ø
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: Kurogane muses over the changes Fai turning into a vampire has brought to their relationship.


When Kurogane had wished for Fai to become a vampire to Yûko, he could never have guessed the position it would put him in.

Oh no, he could have never imagined the pure thrill he felt when Fai would drink his blood, gently sucking the wound to take as little blood as possible. He could never have guessed how those lips and tongue would feel, cold and sharp, turning hot and wet. He never could have guessed either how possessive he himself was, the pure joy he felt when he thought it was _his_ blood that ran through Fai's veins, the almost sexual implication it had. He definitely wasn't aware that in doing this, he would become so possessive over Fai. He sometimes thought that now, he needed this whole situation more than Fai.

When he had taken his distances with him, it was quite reassuring even though heart breaking to have this relationship because it really was all he had left to share with Fai.

After Celes, when things got back to normal - if things ever were normal - guilt overtook him. He knew what he had put Fai through and despite of it, the vampire chose to save him, to sacrifice his powers for him, and even more precious to Kurogane, act friendly like he had always done, this time sincere and without hiding under false pretense. He felt guilty because he knew Fai was desperate to take someone's life - if ever so slightly, slowly - his life, for the sake of his own. The worse thing for Kurogane was that despite this guilt, he still felt some pleasure. A dark and shameful but delicious pleasure to know that it was his blood that rank through Fai's veins, that made his heart beat, that warmed him and made him live. He was musing over this all, laid back on his bed when Fai entered the room after the house chores he had to do before going to sleep.

"Shaoran-kun is asleep. Poor kid was exhausted.

- Good."

Kurogane stood up and came towards Fai. He wondered if his friend could feel the tension that ran through him with his vampire senses.

They stared at each other for a while, Fai smiling lightly.

"I think you should feed, it's been some days you didn't now.

- Ah, yes... But... Can I ask you something first, Kuro-pop?"

Kurogane went to cut his wrist with his blade but Fai put his hand on his to stop him.

"Would you mind much if I tried... Well, to do it myself?"

The ninja was taken aback and felt his cheeks prickle, his stomach jolt.

"Whatever..."

Fai smiled timidly and came closer, his left hand still holding Kurogane's wrist. His slid his free hand along the side of his prey's neck, barely touching the warm skin, sending shivers down his spine. He pushed himself up against the black-clad man, their curves entwining in a way that was obscenely pleasant. His left hand slid along Kurogane's arm, the shadow of a caress, cold and soft in the crook of his neck, firm when Fai tightened his grip on his neck to hold him in place.

Kurogane tried not to breathe too hard when the vampire smelled him, hot air teasing his nerves. Fai breathed against his skin, his lips first almost touching, then not quite kissing him before pursing up his teeth that sank too easily in dark flesh.

This time Kurogane could not help inhaling loudly, nor did he manage to stop his hands from _touching_ the lithe man that was feeding off of him. One took hold of a bony hip while the cold and heavy with metal one grasped pale hair, pulling at it ever so slightly as blood ran out of him.

Fai drunk, sucking with his tongue and lips with movements that were too obviously trying to excite his quarry, rather than than with rapidity as he used to do.

He pushed Kurogane against the bed, making him sit on the edge, all the while pressed against him. He was holding him firmly and didn't stop licking and sucking as he straddled him. He didn't take much blood, but the feeding lasted a little while. Kurogane's Adam's apple moved irregularly in his throat as waves of pleasures ran over him with brutality. He felt Fai's soft hair tickling him in the most pleasant way.

Eventually, Fai didn't move anymore and licked the wound, smearing blood-red saliva on the skin. Kurogane pulled at his hair once more, forcefully, lifting his chin up. Red eyes scrutinized gold with lust and frustration and _craving_ and_ need_. He was looking at him as if he was going to eat him, _to swallow him down without even chewing_. His breathing was still ragged and pain never felt as good as the one he felt in the crook of his neck and in his groin.

The vampire took his head between his hands, hovering in front of him, their lips never meeting. Kurogane took hold of Fai's white neck.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?

- Mh, what do you think I'm doing?

Fai gave him a metallic tasting kiss, forceful and rough as he rocked his hips against Kurogane.

- I... Am not in the ability to think much... right now. Are you..?

Kurogane tilted Fai's head backward, kissing and licking his way down to his collarbone.

- Ahh, not quite."

Kurogane thought that this all should not happen, because it would lead to so much trouble, but then again, with all they had come through, it wouldn't be such a terrible thing to solve, and they both wanted it so much. They needed the feel, the warmth, the desire of each other's bursting in what little air was left between them. And anyway, they were both grown men knowing the consequences of their actions, ready to handle them. Ready to handle each other. Ready to make that final step that would close the only boundary that was left between them. Both of them were not stupid enough to try and fool anyone, not even themselves about this: they had gotten far too close for anything and anyone to try and separate them. They both knew this had to happen someday and, _God_, _please_ let it be _today_, because neither of them would be able to stop. They were lost in a blurry haze of brutal and clumsy tenderness and it felt too good to stop, and they wanted more, they wanted to take each other's in as much as possible.


End file.
